


Let Beauty Come

by JaciSerigala



Series: ErzaJane Drabbles [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Romance, erzajanetop10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: "can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?"





	Let Beauty Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



"can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?"

Part of them didn't realise that beauty and magic could exist anymore, that it was all an illusion built in their childhoods to temporarily diverge from the true nature of this world. After they were both broken so thoroughly, both physically, and both emotionally, that their trust in the world fell away.

When they first met, they were both hurting beyond belief, and neither saw the other's pain. Instead they took their own pain and let it fuel their anger and resentment for the world, and they let it be redirected at each other. Neither bothered to wonder whether the other was hurt by these actions, as their own anguish was so loud in their ears that they couldn't breathe.

They broke each other.

First Mira made Erza cry, by saying something that hit far too close to her heart, for the redhead's liking. Neither can recall what she had said, as the following memory of Erza crashing to her knees like a marionette with its strings cut, all her strength evacuating her, leaving only the pain and loneliness.

Then, a couple months later, Erza nearly drove Mira out of the guild. This is a much more painful memory, as all the redhead could remember was the shame and heartache and the fear... god, the fear, when Mira didn't come to the guild the next day. For Mira, all she can remember was slowly being convinced that her sacrifise had also left her humanity behind, and that the world could see that, and that she could never have anything human again.

They never apologised for these wounds, at least not verbally. Though eventually their bitter rivalry evolved into something deeper, that both were afraid of. To both have and to potentially lose.

They didn't acknowledge how much they needed each other until years later.

And they continued to break each other, over those years, each time, the girls came back stronger and harder.

Out of those fights, those internal wars, those scars, came two undeniably gorgeous women. They came hand in hand, in soul, in touch and in love. They fought for each other, they fought for themselves, they fought. They fought.

And they won.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the ErzaJane Top 10 Project


End file.
